Kitsune :A Naruto Bandfic:
by RavenStark
Summary: Naruto and the gang keep having issues. Will Sasuke break up the band? Or will it be the drummer? Rated T for mild language. A little bit of KakaIru, but is not the main part of the story.
1. Beginnings

Sasuke dropped his bass in frustration, causing all the other band members to stop playing suddenly.

"What's wrong teme? You sounded fine!" Naruto stopped singing to look at his best friend.

Sasuke growled in his throat. "It doesn't sound right at all! It sounds so boring!"

Sakura sighed. _He's been on edge all week. What's his problem?_

Naruto got instantly angry. "Well maybe if you had been practicing instead of playing games all weekend, we would sound better, teme!"

Sasuke glared at Naruto and wordlessly walked out of the room, leaving Sakura and Naruto to wonder just what Uchiha was thinking.

The pinkette looked over at Naruto, saying "You wanna practice a bit more? I know you hate stopping in the middle of a solo."

Naruto looked at Sakura and smiled sadly. "Nah. It wouldn't be the same without 'im. I'll go talk to him and see what's up his butt." He started to follow Sasuke until their manager, Kakashi, stopped him at the door. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Naruto looked at the man, wondering for the thousandth time why their manager wore a mask and a headband draped over one eye. On anyone else it would look ridiculous, but it seemed to work for the silver-haired man.

He frowned at Kakashi. "Oh yeah, and why not? He's being a total iass/i today!"

Kakashi's visible eye looked sad. "He has his reasons for being out-of-sorts today, Naruto. You need to respect that, and give him his space."

Sakura knew that look in Kakashi's eye. It said that Sasuke was dealing with something that he didn't want to share with the rest of the band. She played a couple of chords on her guitar while she waited for Naruto to back down and practice with her until Sasuke came back.

Sasuke couldn't really talk to his bandmates about what he was going through. Well, maybe Naruto would understand, since never he knew his parents, but Sakura...she had no idea. She still had both of her parents. Today it just felt worse for some reason. And it was affecting his music. Sasuke ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. He really needed to get it together. He continued to walk out of Kakashi's house and walked down the street and around the corner. Sasuke sat on the curb and watched the cars drive by while memories of his parents rushed through him. He hummed softly to himself, and almost didn't hear the footsteps behind him. "What, Sakura?"

Sakura started slightly. _Crap. I didn't think he could hear me. _She stood beside him, wondering exactly how to say what she needed to. "Sasuke, I know you might not want to talk about whatever you're going through with me, but I just wanted you to know..."She sat on the curb next to him. "You can talk to me about anything. Your past, your grocery list, I don't care. If you need to talk to someone about anything at all, I'm here for you."

Sasuke looked sideways at her. "...thanks."

Sakura smiled softly, and watched the cars with Sasuke for a while until they heard Naruto bellowing down the street for them to come back. "We need to practice, 'ttebayo!"

Sighing at their bandmate's antics, they both stood up and began to walk back to Kakashi's house.

They made it to the porch when Sasuke stopped Sakura. "Hey, Sakura."

The pinkette turned. "Hm?"

The next thing Sakura knew, she was being gently hugged by..._Sasuke! Okay, don't hyperventillate. What are you doing, just standing there? HUG BACK, idiot! _Inner Sakura raged.

Sakura hugged back, whispering "Sasuke? What..."

Sasuke smirked into pink hair. "I didn't thank you properly earlier." He pulled away and walked into the house, leaving Sakura to follow him to a (hopefully) productive practice session.

**A/N:****Yeah. Um. I have no idea where this came from.****  
><strong>**This is clearly an AU of some kind. I have an inkling that it may be a parallel to this world, but they can still use all their Taijutsu and stuff, I guess.****  
><strong>**I think I read something similar to this at one point, but I don't remember Sasuke storming out of the studio... ANYWAY. I don't own Naruto or any of the other characters in here, they are property of Kishimoto-sama.****  
><strong>**This is weird, because not only are there no sexual themes or strong language in this so far, it also doesn't mention any of the members of Akatsuki. Yeah, I think this is the first time I've written anything about Squad Seven.****  
><strong>**Weeeeird.****  
><strong>**I might continue this, but I'm not sure. All I know is that I had to get this out of my head or it would start eating important stuff. Like speech function, perhaps. I ****do ****know that this was somewhat inspired by a video I found on The Tube of You of Sasuke's Japanese voice actor singing a song called Scenario... DAYUM! I now have a certain liking for Sasuke...but Japanese Sasuke, not English Sasuke. Hehe.**


	2. The Band Grows!

**A/N:_A bit of a lame ending, I know. Sorry! Band practice goodness to come in the next chapter. _**

_**Huh. Funny how I say I'm not going to continue things, but then I do.**_

_**Anyway. I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this story. They belong to Kishimoto-sama.**_

_**Neither do I own 'Hare Hare Yukai'; that song is owned by Aya Hirano.**_

_**Also, if you don't like KakaIru, don't read. I'm not going to go crazy with the pairing, only going to write fluffy stuff for them. **_

*~*_At the Cafe*~*_

"Kakashi, why did you call us here if you were just going to be late?" Sakura complained into her cell phone, their ever-delayed manager on the other end.

"_I know you're probably upset Sakura-chan, but you need to wait there for me. I'm picking up an addition to the band."_

"What!" Sakura shrieked into the phone, surprising Naruto and Sasuke on either side of her.

_-sigh- "Just stay in that cafe, I'll be there in ten minutes."_ Kakashi hung up on Sakura, leaving her to stare blankly at the screen of her phone.

Naruto was the first to speak. "What did he say?" He stirred his coffee absently.

Sakura sighed. "He said he was picking up 'an addition to the band'."

Sasuke finally tore his gaze from the window to look at Sakura. "Hm. Well, we do need a drummer."

Naruto nodded and took a slurp of coffee. "Yup. We have for a while, 'ttebayo."

Sakura folded her arms, frustrated. She had been enjoying a nice day in when Naruto had texted her, telling her to come to this tiny cafe on the other side of town.

Sasuke drummed his fingers on the table. He had a feeling he knew who the new addition was, but didn't say anything to his bandmates about it. He didn't want to look like an idiot if Kakashi walked in with someone completely different.

Naruto was worse off than both Sasuke and Sakura combined. He hadn't gone to sleep the night before because the neighbor's cat wouldn't shut up.

Bells tinkled at the front of the cafe as the door opened and then shut again. Naruto stood up slowly to see if it was their manager... he caught sight of an unruly silver mop and waved frantically at it. Kakashi's one visible eye crinkled at the corner and he headed toward his band's table, new bandmate in tow. As they reached the table, he noticed that they were all staring at the newcomer, who had his hood up so that the members of Kitsune couldn't see his face.

Sasuke snorted. "Sit down and stay awhile."

Kakashi grinned under his mask. "All right." He and the hooded boy slid into either side of the booth.

Naruto turned to their manager. "So, who is he, 'ttebayo!"

The silver-haired man did one of his weird eye-smiles. "Why don't you ask him?"

The boy sitting next to Sasuke stirred and a hand reached up to tug his hood down. Bedheaded brown hair and iris-less eyes were revealed over a red fang tattoo on each cheek.

Sakura gasped. "_Kiba!_" she squealed, earning her a toothy grin from the boy, revealing sharpened canine teeth.

"Hey." The boy acknowledged.

Naruto blinked. "Who?"

Sasuke shot Kakashi a look across the table. "I thought Team 8 was on tour in the Philippines right now."

Kiba sighed. "Yeah, we were. But we kept having issues, so I left. Me and Akamaru couldn't deal with it anymore."

Naruto gave the boy a blank look. "Who's Akamaru? A roadie?"

Kiba stared at Naruto for a moment before letting out a short bark of a laugh. "No, dweeb. Akamaru is my dog." As if on cue, a small, fluffy white head peeked over the zipper of Kiba's jacket, shaking its floppy brown ears out.

Sakura squealed softly again. "Awww, he's so cute!"

Akamaru lifted his head and woofled at the pinkette, and a bulge near the bottom of Kiba's jacket moved frantically, betraying the puppy's wagging tail.

Kiba looked down at he dog, smiling. "Silly pup. Anyway, to answer Sasuke's question," Kiba paused to look at the raven haired boy, "I'm a drummer. Kakashi said you guys needed one. So here I am."

Naruto grinned. "Cool! Kakashi, he's coming to practice with us today, right?"

Their manager chuckled at Naruto's excitement. "Yes, Naruto. You guys already paid for your coffee?"

Sakura nodded, still eying Kiba and Akamaru. "Yeah."

_*~*At Kakashi's house *~*_

Naruto and Sasuke helped Kiba unload his drum set from the trunk of Kakashi's car, while Kakashi was inside ordering pizza and Sakura readied all the other instruments inside. Akamaru raced around the boy's heel's barking happily and narrowly missing getting stepped on more than once. Eventually, Kiba sighed and picked up the puppy, putting him in his hood for safekeeping.

Once they got Kiba's drums set up, Sasuke turned to him and asked, "Not to be nosy or anything, but why exactly did you leave Team 8?"

Naruto stopped fiddling with his microphone for a minute to listen, and Sakura stopped complaining to Kakashi about her nails.

Seeing he had the room's attention, Kiba sighed. "Well, Shino basically said that I partied too much, and that I was horrible to Hinata. And in the end, he pretty much made it clear that he didn't want to see me anymore. So I left." Kiba explained, looking uncomfortable.

Akamaru whined softly from his warm nest in Kiba's hood, sensing his master's discomfort.

Naruto laughed. "No need to worry about that here. We almost never go to parties."

Kiba raised an eyebrow. "Really? Huh. No big deal, I'm done with parties. They're kinda pointless anyway."

Sakura snorted. _I highly doubt that he'll drop partying just like that. There's gotta be something else there._

Kakashi's phone rang suddenly, sending the first few bars of 'Hare Hare Yukai' through the studio-room. Kakashi reached into his pocket and and answered it.

"Yo. Hm? No, I left it on the table. Yeah, right by your wallet. For Kami's sake, Ru, I'm downstairs. You could have just come down here and asked me. What? Oh, okay. I'll let them know."

Kiba looked confused. "Who is he talking to?" He quietly asked Sakura.

Sakura smiled. "Iruka. His wife."

Kiba blinked. "Oh. I had no idea Kakashi was gay."

Sakura's grin grew. "Yeah, he's not real obvious about it. Iruka is the more girly one."

Kakashi was still on the phone. "Why does it matter? Kiba said he likes anything on his pizza. Yes, I know Sakura's a vegetarian, that's why I ordered the salad, too. Whaaaa... why?" Kakashi paused and his eye wandered over to where Naruto was. He sighed. "Fine. I swear, you spoil him too much, Ru. You'd think he was _our_ son. Anyway. …. yup. Love you too. Bye." Kakashi hung up.

"Food's here, guys. Iruka said you guys eat as much as you want, and that he made some ramen for Naruto," he paused for Naruto to run past them yelling, 'Dattebayo!' "And he has some food for Akamaru, too." Kiba smiled and pulled the puppy out of his hood.

The band (minus Naruto) walked up to the stairs to eat dinner. As they reached the landing, Kakashi walked up behind a ponytailed brunet man with a scar across the bridge of his nose and hugged him.

Kiba smiled. _They are so adorable together._

Iruka disengaged from Kakashi long enough to say, "Hello Kiba! Nice to meet you." He handed Kiba a small box. Kiba opened it and peered inside to see chunks of beef. Iruka pointed at the box. "That's for little Akamaru. This," he said, pointing at a stack of pizza boxes, "Is for everyone else."

Kiba's eyes lit up. He _loved_ pizza.

Sakura opened the fridge and pulled out a Saran-wrapped bowl of salad and a bottle of salad dressing, and walked over to the table to sit between Sasuke and the blonde who was currently slurping down ramen like there was no tomorrow. "Pull up a chair, Kiba." Sakura suggested, shaking dressing onto her salad.

Kiba picked up Akamaru and put him in the front pocket of his hoodie, scooping up a slice of pizza and Akamaru's food as he went to the table and sat, plopping Akamaru in the seat next to him with the box of meat so he could have dinner too. The puppy dog-grinned at him and started gnawing on the chunks of beef.

Kakashi and Iruka made their way over to the table, grabbing food as they went.

Iruka broke the relative silence (except for Naruto's slurping). "So, have you guys practiced together yet?"

Kakashi shook his head. "No. They were going to do that after they ate, Ru."

Iruka looked over at his partner. "Ohh. Okay. I'm going to come listen to you guys!"

Sasuke looked up from his plate. "Don't you have papers to grade?"

Before Iruka could answer, Kakashi snorted. "That's my line."

Iruka laughed. "No. I got them all done before the delivery guy got here."

Naruto sprang up from his chair and tossed his bowl in the sink, everyone staring at him.

"Naruto, you can't practice without the rest of us, you know." Sakura smiled.

Naruto shook his head. "I forgot the setlist in my jacket pocket, 'ttebayo. We can't practice without it."

Kiba took a bite of his pizza and watched his new bandmates. _Man, I wish that Shino and Hinata were here. I really miss them. I really screwed up, big time._ He looked over at Akamaru, still chowing down on his dinner. _I just hope I don't mess this up again. _

"Are you coming, Kiba?" Sakura's voice invaded his thoughts and brought him back to the present._  
><em>He looked up to see everyone looking at him._  
><em>"Ohh, yeah. Coming." He scooped up Akamaru and followed everyone downstairs to practice with his new bandmates.

_**For all of you who are new to this fanfiction, welcome! I hope you will go back and read the first chapter, although you don't really have to in order for this chapter to make sense. For all of my faithful readers, thank you for taking the time to read this and I hope you will leave a comment/review so I know you were here. RavenStark out.**_


End file.
